Alese Yeager
by Power Of Universe
Summary: Harry thought that the afterlife would be peaceful. But of course, Fate had another plan for him. Well, at least he could finally realise his dream before he was dragged into the magical world; which was to be an engineer... or more like an inventor, really. It wasn't really that bad being reborn, except that now he was a she. Thanked God that he was quick to adapt. Fem!Smart!Harry


**Disclaimer : **I do not own anything from Harry Potter and Shingeki No Kyojin.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary : <strong>Harry thought that the afterlife would be peaceful and that there would be no more megalomaniac snake that wanted to kill him because of a damn prophecy. But of course, Fate had another plan for him. Well, at least he could finally realise his dream before he was dragged into the magical world; which was to be an engineer... or more like an inventor, really. It wasn't really that bad being reborn, except that now he was a she. Thanked God that he was quick to adapt. Fem!Smart!Harry

* * *

><p><strong>General Warnings : <strong>AU, violence, language, gender bending, age gap

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>So, this fic was about Harry was reborn as Eren's younger twin. And Harry was a female in this one and she would be an inventor. This story would be slow building. Enjoy and please leave a review on your way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 :<strong> Restart

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes to a wobbly and fuzzy vision. Blobs of unidentified objects swam in his eyes and unknown sounds reverberated in his ears. Everything was so confusing.<p>

_'This is the afterlife? I didn't expect it to be... indistinct. And why do I feel so weird?'_

Harry's thoughts were carried on until he became tired and slept.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was alert to a very uncomfortable wetness on his bottom. The damp sensation was unbearable and it got worse the more he moved, so he opened his mouth to ask somebody what was going on, but then, he heard a pathetic mewl.

For a moment, he thought that there was a kitten somewhere near him that made that noise and it shocked him when it became evident that the noise came from _him_. Nevertheless, the damp feeling that he had was becoming a bit more intolerable and he knew that he would need help. Soon. The only logical plan that he could think of was to make noise to attract some sort of aid, so he did it. But once again, it came out as a soft whined.

_'I know that I had screamed myself raw before dying, but to think that the afterlife don't heal it... it's kind of unexpected. And why did my voice sound like a kitten, anyway? If anything, it's supposed to be scratchy.'_ He didn't know how long he had been making noises, but the uncomfortable feeling was starting to grate on his nerves. _'Come on! I know that it's faint, but honestly, can't anyone hear me?' _Just as he finished the thought, he heard a scream.

"Waahh!"

_'Who's that? Is there another person here besides me? Well, it's afterlife... so it isn't that weird. People die all the time, afterall. But, that sound like a baby screaming.' _He suddenly felt pity. _'Poor thing, to die at a young age.' _He reached out to console the poor infant, despite not knowing where it was. Harry had momentarily forgotten his own predicament and immediately regretted his decision when the uncomfortable wet feeling hit him again. _'Shit!'_

Not a minute later, Harry sensed that someone was coming. Years as Auror had sharpened his five senses; sound, sight, touch, smell and taste, though apparently sight wasn't something that he could count on anymore as his vision was blurry. But to think that the afterlife kept his perception as the same before he died... that was nice. Now, if only he knew whether he still had his magic with him or not.

"Shh, Eren, I'm here," came a soft male voice from somewhere and then the room suddenly became brighter, as if somebody had opened the curtains in the morning. As he adjusted to the light, Harry became aware of two blobs like thingy hovered over him. He was scared for a moment before relaxing when the thing ignored him and went to another blob. But it was a short-lived relieved when he became aware that the blob was the crying baby.

_'What does the thing want from the baby?'_ Harry's blood ran cold when he heard the baby cried louder. _'Did it hurt the baby? Damn it, I can't see!'_

"What's wrong, Eren? You're not hungry and your nappy doesn't need to be changed... why are you crying?"

_'What did he say?'_ It wasn't English, but the language was definitely something he had heard before he died. And if he wasn't wrong – and he _rarely_ did nowadays – the language that the male used was German. _'The afterlife is German? What the heck?'_

Harry knew a bit about German's language due to his work. He was sent to catch a group of criminals that hid there. It took him several weeks to discover their hideout and along his stay, he learnt to speak German without using translation magic. It was hard, but worthwhile, and by the time he finished his case, he could speak basic German. It was enough to get the gist of what German's people were saying and to buy food from the morning market. Now he regretted that he didn't further his study of that language. If he had, he didn't have to rake through his mind to comprehend what the male had said. The only words that he could make out were 'what's wrong', 'hungry' and 'crying'.

_'Maybe he asked the baby whether it was crying because of hunger? That actually makes sense... but who's he? A caretaker that specialized in taking care the souls of dead infants?'_ Harry felt a sudden foreboding. _'Then, why am I here? I'm not a baby.'_

There was a sudden shift of weight. The blob – _baby_, he reminded himself – was being placed beside him again. Without any warning, the two blobs like thingy before, reached out to him and that was when it occurred to him that they weren't blobs, but a pair of hands.

_'What the heck? What kind of a monster is he? His hands are huge!'_ Then he remembered that the pair of hands had carried the baby before. And despite his blurred vision, Harry was pretty sure that the baby fitted snugly in the caretaker's hands. An illogical thought crossed his mind. _'That's impossible! If what I'm thinking right now is true... that means I become smaller?!'_

As Harry was thinking of why he was smaller than he should be, he became aware of the breeze on his lower region. He whimpered in distress and was on the verge of panicking when the caretaker spoke again.

"Shh, my baby girl, Dad's almost done. Your brother cried because he noticed your discomfort. You got a good big brother, don't you? Maybe it's because you're both twins. They did say that twins had a connection to each other," the caretaker – a male _human_ – continued, "Anyway, your Mom's sleeping right now. We don't want to bother her... right, my little Alese?"

The man rambled on but Harry wasn't listening to a word he was speaking. Instead, he was focused on the fact that the man had called himself 'Dad' and that he was his 'baby girl'. As far as Harry knew, he was definitely a male. There was no doubt about it. But when he pieced the puzzle together, it became apparent that he wasn't in the place he had first thought of, and he, wasn't a _he_ anymore. And that could only mean one thing.

He was in a really big trouble.

**~X~**

It took him less effort than he had thought to integrate himself into the life of Alese Yeager, a newly born baby. It wasn't too difficult, at first he just let his new parents did whatever necessary in taking care of him – which was feeding, cleaning, making sure he got enough sleep and stuff. His dignity was all but gone since the day his Dad changed his nappy, but he tried to not dwell on it too much. There wasn't anything that he could do about it. He was a baby and a female now. Though he err... _she_ would have preferred it if she was in her original gender.

When she was months older, her vision improved. She could identify colours and faces more easily. It didn't really surprised her that her parents were very different from her former one. They looked nothing like James and Lily. It saddened her a little, but she already decided to live her life as Alese Yeager. It wouldn't be fair to her new parents if she didn't do so. However, that didn't mean she would forget her former parents – that would be unrespectable, even though she hardly knew about the two of them. Her life as Harry Potter would always be in her memories and she wouldn't change that.

Even though she had a new set of parents, there was a similarity in her current form from her former appearance. She still had green eyes, much like her twin. It was somewhat mind-boggling that she had a sibling in this new life. Her older twin, Eren, looked a lot like her when she was Harry that sometimes she wondered if he was her alternate self. But that was just ridiculous, and she didn't like to think possibilities of things that might or might not be true as it only hurt her head. A baby didn't have the ability to think for long, much to her chagrin.

When she was fairly certain that she was old enough to sit up on her own, she practiced that. It was quite hard to do so, with untrained muscles and weak limbs. But it was rewarding when she saw the delighted faces of her parents whenever she could accomplish those little feats and even more so when she could vocalize a little. Mostly, it was a babble of mangled words, but that didn't stop them from showering her with praises. Her twin wasn't falling quite behind. She felt a bit of guilty for taking their attention from him, but she just wanted to quickly grow up. Her worries were unfounded about her parents favoured her more as she saw they cooed at him in praise of his accomplishment even though it was done much later than her. Still, she let him crawl first.

It wasn't that bad being a baby, except when she and her twin started teething. It hurted. A lot. Her twin took it quite bad, until the point where he refused to eat and that worried the adults. Especially their Mom, but she was calmed by her Dad easily enough and that was when she knew that her Dad was a doctor.

At nine months old, Harry no, _Alese_ tried taking her first step with her expectant and anxious parents focused on her. Of course, she couldn't walk, but she indeed was progressing when she took a step forward. By the time she ended her little experiment, and tired beyond words, she was once again rewarded with praises and a round of applauses. It made her giddy that she smiled all day long. While her twin couldn't stand yet, he was the fastest crawler – for a baby – she had ever seen. It was only a matter of time before her brother could do it too.

**~X~**

Of course her days of calm and peace were soon fallen into the gutter.

Two months after celebrating her and her brother's first birthdays, she got a cold. Sure, in her past life she got sick with fever, but she didn't recall it being this bad. She experienced shortness of breath and every time she tried to breathe, there was tightness in her chest. It was quite painful. On top of that, she had a persistent dry cough, which was usually worsen late at night. To say that her mother was worried about her was an understatement, but there was a fact that she needed to take care of her older brother too. Alese didn't want whatever it was that infected her, attacked her older brother. Her twin was precious to her.

Her father quarantined her when three days had passed without her health showing improvement. She noticed his concern and even though she was sick in bed, Alese felt happy that her family really cared about her. It made her feel all gooey inside.

It was a week later when she felt better. All of her family was relieved at this, especially her brother. Her twin was a constant bundle of energy, and he had always asked her to play with him, not that Alese would deny his request though. His puppy eyes and chubby cheeks made it very difficult for her to resist. And exercises were good for children, so she didn't really mind.

Alese noticed that she didn't have the same energy as her older brother when they were playing one evening. She was quick to wear up and would always coughed whenever they ran for quite a long time. She caught a fever quite easily too. She would have thought of it as a normal state for children, but when she noted that her brother didn't experience the same, Alese knew that there was something wrong with her body.

She recalled that Hermione's daughter – her goddaughter – had experienced the same thing when she was young. And when she was around three years old, she was diagnosed with asthma. It upset Hermione, as her daughter was, unfortunately, allergic to the potion that could heal her. Alese remembered her friend had told her that there was no cure for asthma in Muggle's society. Though, there were many cases of children outgrown their asthma, or found that it became less severe when they got older, like her goddaughter.

But she was no doctor, she didn't know whether her guess was right or wrong. She hoped that she wasn't asthmatic, but knowing her luck, Alese had a feeling that she would.

Alese diverted her attention about the possibility of her poor health by filling his mind with thoughts about her magic. She could feel her magic inside her, even though it was very faint. But no matter how hard she summoned it, it didn't come out. She was crestfallen when she failed for the umpteenth time, but was quickly cheered up by her twin. Whenever she felt down or sick, Eren could always tell. And Alese could also tell whenever he was bored or something was bothering him. Whoever said that twins had a connection was true to their words. There were no words to explain it, they just could understand each other easier than other people.

Despite her failures, it didn't deter her determination. Magic had been always something that she had, and something that connected her to her life as Harry Potter. To lose that would mean to lose a piece of herself. So, when she finally felt her magic respond to her call, Alese was beyond ecstatic. The familiar hum that reverberated deep inside her was something that she could never get bored of.

Several days later, it finally dawned on her why it took her so long to call for her magic. It was because her magic had greatly diminished. It was a wonder she could actually feel it, but Alese had always in tune with her magic, so it shouldn't really surprised her. Considering what was left, she would be categorized as a Squib, but that fact didn't bother her more than she had thought. Alese – when she was known as Harry – wasn't brought up in the world of magic, so she didn't depend solely on her magic like many other wizards and witches. While she mourned for the loss of most of her magic, she was still grateful that a tiny part of it stayed with her. The constant familiar presence was reassuring.

After the truth about her magic had been solved, Alese proceed to her next to-do list, which was to learn the German language. She had no idea how to get her thought across – with all that language barrier and all, not to mention that she was only a year old – so she tried getting her parents to read to her with her being near them. She wanted to see the words in their written form, as German back in her world, was one of the difficult languages to learn.

Her mother was the first to notice about what she was doing and when she thought that her mother would have been freaked out, she, instead, had beamed at her and called her a genius. The woman then pointed out the words and told their meanings, and soon, her father did the same. It became a routine that she would sit on one of her parents' laps when they were reading, and it became more fun when her brother started to join, though her twin just wanted to do whatever she was doing.

All in all, Alese enjoyed those happy moments.

**~X~**

The next two years of her life were very pleasant. She had spent most of her time playing with her family, especially her beloved twin. Alese couldn't wait until next year, as her parents would finally let her and Eren to go out by themselves. Independence. It was an important thing for her when she was Harry and it was still equally important to her in this new life.

Language barrier was no longer a problem.

It was frightening how fast she picked up the language. It was like her brain was a sponge and could absorb new information very easily. It might be because of her young age, but Alese didn't think that was the reason. Perhaps, the body that she had been reborn into was truly a genius, because how else could she explained that she could understand others' speech perfectly and that she could reply eloquently when she was only a three year old. Her bright mind scared her that she dumb herself down a little bit, so that she wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Alese loved her family and she didn't want any outside trouble to befall them.

Like she had expected, she did have asthma. It was an annoying condition that often dragged her down. When it was revealed about her disease, her family became more protective of her. On top of that, she also tend to bruise easily, a fact that she learnt when Eren had accidentally punched her arm in the heat of the moment. It wasn't really painful, she didn't even cry about it, but her twin took it like he was facing execution when he saw the telltale of purple that started to form on her pale skin. Their mother didn't even have the heart to scold him as Eren himself began to bawl continuously while he mumbled 'sowwy' over and over again. It took Alese hours to convince him that she was fine, and the next time they played together, Eren treated her like she was made out of fragile glass.

It was kind of surprising that such a boisterous child could act like that. Though Alese didn't know which one was more annoying – being treated like she would break at any moment, or that her parents kind of encouraging Eren doing so. She knew that they meant well, but it was suffocating when they always questioned her well-being all the time. The only one who wouldn't smother her too much was her mother, but there were times her protective streaks made its appearance, especially when she was sick.

It took time to make her family understood how she felt being treated that way. While it was nice being loved and cared for, Alese wanted her own space. Her parents were easier to explain to, and while they were still protective of her, they didn't smother her too much like before. There were times they would forget about it, but Alese wasn't angry at them. It just showed that her parents really loved her.

But, her twin was difficult to handle. Eren was so afraid to play with her because of the bruised incident. She had assured him countless time that she was alright and she wanted to play with him as much as he wanted to play with her. It took her weeks to get Eren played with her normally, and even then, her older brother tried to be gentle to her as subtle as possible, which was very _easy_ to discern. But she would pretend to ignore it because her twin would give her that accomplished smile whenever he succeed at doing something without her knowing. She knew that she shouldn't indulge him too much, but Eren was a sweet child and brother, and Alese had always wanted to have a sibling.

She just hoped that Eren would wear his protectiveness out by the time they became adults.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter would definitely depicted about how Alese interacted with others. I chose Alese because it meant beautiful soul. So, do you like it? <strong>

**And if somebody could tell me what year was it when Levi joined the Survey Corps, that would be great. I read on SnK wiki that it was in 844, which was the same year when Eren saved Mikasa, but I thought Levi was younger when he joined/blackmailed. If anybody knew about it, could you please tell me? If not, I'm just going to make up the year.**

**It may be early, but Merry Christmas guys! I hope you have a nice day.**


End file.
